


Under the Duvet

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), they have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: All Kathryn and Chakotay and Kathryn want is to have a peaceful winter night...but that just is not possible when there are stories to be told.Part of the 25 days of Voyager.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Under the Duvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of the 25 days of voyager.
> 
> Also I will be following this up with more one shots, as a sort of non linear festive tale.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters you recognise aren't mine. Any mistakes are my own too.

**Under the Duvet**

**Rating: K+**

**Relationship: J/C**

**Characters: Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay. OCs: Edie (ee-dee) and Nio Janeway**

=/\=

In a swift move Kathryn removed her robe and slid under the covers, curling up tightly trying to gather body heat. Chakotay chuckled and got in beside her.

“You would be warmer if you wore thicker pyjamas” he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his side.

“I don’t need them, I have you” the chuckled and kissed one another goodnight and fell asleep in one another’s arms.

She must have moved in the night because hours later small hands were touching her face and Chakotay was no longer behind her. Kathryn’s eyes blinked open and met with the big blue ones of her daughter; Edie. Kathryn groaned stretching her arms up in the air before bringing them down to hug her daughter close. Just as they began to settle again, the weight of the bed shifted, and another little body snuggled in-between her and her husband. The little boy in question started to giggle as his daddy’s hands tickled him.

“Mama, can we get a story?” the girl looked up her smile so like Chakotay’s, which meant Kathryn had a very hard time saying no to her. With a sigh Kathryn sat up against the carved headboard, shuffling closer to her boys and then sat Edie on her lap.

“What kind of story would you like?” Kathryn asked softly brushing the dark hair from her daughter’s eyes. The little girls puckered and rolled her lips before grinning and glancing down at her brother.

“Neex' yule party” the little boy who was now safely tucked into his daddy’s side clapped his hands and cooed. The parents grinned at each other and began the story of Voyager’s first festive season and the subsequent party that Neelix had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I have not written in a while but glad to get back in it with these two.


End file.
